The Blinded & Silenced
by flacaurmama
Summary: Okami and Magenta Kurusu; Twin girls who had to witness their whole clan be slaughtered before their very eyes. When their last family member takes them away to protect them, will they see Konoha as the village that loved them or the village that did nothing to protect them?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Konoha has seen it's ninjas come and go. Few leave for long training and come back to town. There are however those very few special people that were born in a town, raised to love it, and then forced to leave for something they didn't do.

This very same incident was no exception to twin girls, Okami Kurusu and Magenta Kurusu, that haven't seen the bad in the world just yet.

Okami had dark blue eyes that would roam over everything to analyze it. Her short black hair barely brushed her shoulders. For being five years old, she was tiny but expected to be tall when she finally grew.

Her sister, Magenta, was of course named after her hair. It brushed past her shoulder blades and was dark enough to be mistaken for a red. Her blue eyes weren't calculating like her twin's; however it was her tongue she was known for.

Everyone that's met the twins would say that the eldest's, Okami, eyes held wisdom although she was five. The youngest, Magenta, was said to have a clever tongue that would save her from the trouble she got in with it. They were loved by all and held no ill will towards anyone.

That is however till that one night.

Neighbors began reporting that for two weeks there was screams coming from the same house every night at a exact same time. When they had tried to get in however, a jutsu would force the help away.

When a four man team Anbu had gone to check out the house, they were shocked with what they found. A terrifying chakra was seeping out of the crevices in the house. After a few minutes of disabling the jutsu, the chakra thinned away immediately. Wasting no time, the Anbu charged in.

Blood was smeared over every inch of the house. The Anbu were surprised that the smell of spilled blood didn't attract attention faster. As the Anbu travelled farther into the house, the sounds of whimpering were the only noise that indicated that a life form was still there. The captain, Kakashi Hatake, had sent out his ninken to search the rest of the house while the team searched the master room.

In the master bedroom, two bodies were mauled open and thrown across the floor. A mednin, who was in the search group, moved fast to take notes on how the two victims died. She reported to her captain that the victims had every bone broken before the throat was sliced.

An ear piercing scream radiated throughout the house scaring the professionally trained ninjas. Hatake's team moved fast to a second room where the scream was coming from. The ninkens that were recently in it, ran out with their heads low and tails between their legs.

'What the hell is in there?' Hatake thought peering in after the scream died down. The kunai that he was holding clattered to the floor at the scene before him. Sitting in the corner were the twin girls he hadn't seen in two weeks.

The youngest was covered in week old bruises and cuts. Her clothes were torn and splattered with dried blood and what looked to be pieces of meat. She was clutching her mouth and had her head in her sister's lap. Blood was slightly oozing through her fingers making her whimper and tremble even more. Magenta's eyes were flickering everywhere as she cuddled closer to her sister.

Her older sister, Okami, on the other hand had a dead look in her eyes. Blood trickled out of the corner of her eyes making her dark blue eyes glaze over. She appeared to be trying to calm her younger twin by patting her back. Her wounds were deeper and more gruesome than the other twin.

The mednin was scared to approach the girls.

"Girls? We're here to help. Please stay still till we transport you to the hospital." The mednin cooed softly as she gripped each hand of the girls and pulled them close. Getting a closer look, she was able to see that the "meat" on Magenta wasn't meat at all; It was chunks of a small tongue. 'Their diagnose isn't going to be good.' She grimaced.

Kakashi held onto both twins as his Anbu team ran across the rooftops. Leading the team into the hospital, everything was thrown into a chaos when the nurses saw the little girls. His mednin ran after the other nurses demanding to be there as they started to plan surgeries for the girls.

Two days past after the twin incident. Hatake went to the hospital to pick up both girls to take them to the Hokage.

Hatake had asked for a nurse to let him see the twins chart before he took them. The nurse was reluctant and began to cry as she handed both files over. Excusing himself, Kakashi took to the roof to see how bad the kids were.

'Okami Kurusu. Age 5. Blood type O negative. Height yada weight yada.' Kakashi began to grow bored until he noticed a side note next the end of the first page.

'Gruesome details on her attack ahead. What the hell happened to them?' Kakashi flipped several pages till he found the chart on her injuries. The chart showed that Okami had lost her eyesight in both eyes by being having the cornea's being destroyed leaving her blinded. It also noted that she had a broken rib, severe gashes along her arms, and several hand bruises on her legs.

'Now onto the next twin.' Kakashi mused as he set Okami's chart down and held up Magenta's medical file.

'Magenta Kurusu. Age 5. Blood type O negative. Height yada weight yada. Where's her chart?'

"I see you have seen their charts." A voice murmured behind Kakashi's back. Whirling around, Kakashi held a kunai in front of his body before relaxing at seeing his guest.

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi murmured before bowing.

"I was on my way to see the girls. Accompany me please?" The Hokage said walking past Kakashi to enter the hospital. Picking up the charts fast, Kakashi followed quickly and leaned in to speak quietly with the Hokage.

"What happened to these girls Hokage?" Kakashi whispered running his fingers through his silver hair that defied gravity. Although his face is obstructed by a mask, it was obvious that Kakashi was not old enough to be mistaken for an old man.

"I suppose we're about to find out." The Hokage spoke softly as he stopped in front of the door to the twins. Knocking, both men waited till they heard a soft come in. The Hokage pushed open the door to reveal that another guest had beaten them to seeing the girls.

There standing by the twins was a tall man that held a resemblance to the two girls. His blue eyes flicked to inspect the two new comers before turning his gaze back to the girls.

The Hokage entered the room with no indication that he noticed the guest. Calmly he walked towards the closest twin near him, Magenta.

Magenta had wrappings around her mouth and shoulders with wires connected to her arms and neck.

"Dear. Do you know who I am?" Magenta slowly nodded at the question.

"Good. I'm hear to ask what happened to your family?"

"She won't answer." Okami replied pushing herself up into a sitting position. She had bandages wrapping around her head covering her eyes. There were stitches running up along her arms.

"Why not?" Kakashi questioned. 'First her chart goes missing and now she won't answer questions?'

"Because she can't." The guest spoke for the first time. The Hokage turned to face the guest now.

"And might I ask who you are and what is your relations to these girls?" The Hokage questioned and strode over to stand in front of the man.

"Raitoningu Kurusu. I am their older brother and their last surviving family member, Hokage." He bowed slightly before moving over to sit on Okami's bed.

"Sissy's tongue was cut off. The bad man said he would let one of us be blinded and the other silenced." Okami replied slowly as blood began to pool into the edge of the bandages. Her brother caressed her head and cooed softly.

"The doctor said no crying Hun. You'll ruin your eyes more." Raitoningu said as he held his sister. Raitoningu held onto Okami as she cried herself to sleep a few minutes later. Magenta had kept starring at Kakashi the whole time.

Kakashi moved closer towards Magenta's bed. To him, it was a bit unnerving to see a five year old starring at him with a scared look.

'Never being able to talk anymore. Never being able to say your thoughts again. At such a young age.' Kakashi pulled out a scroll from one of his pouches. Laying it out on her lap, Kakashi began searching for a pen.

"Even though your voice was taken away, it doesn't mean you can't communicate a different way young one." The Hokage murmured as he presented a pen to her. Magenta gave him a confused look before turning towards the scroll.

It took her a moment but in the end, Magenta was able to write down a small summary of what happened.

/Bad man said Peopke know my tongue, so I get to lose it. Sissy had to lose her eyes then. Then he beat us. Bad man hurt Mum and Da. Two men stopped bad man from killing me and sissy./

"Hokage. If we may talk about the situation somewhere else? Kakashi may you watch over the girls please?" Raitoningu motioned to the window. The Hokage nodded and followed the older brother of the girls out.

Both men travelled by tree tops for five minutes before they deemed that no wandering ears would hear.

"Hokage. I would like permission to take my sisters out of this town to train them in the arts of ninja." Raitoningu quickly said facing the other way. He didn't want his sisters to have to feel the pain of being crippled. He's seen how the some ninjas acted towards civilians with disabilities.

The Hokage considered the proposition before turning back to the Twin's older brother. "The two men that Magenta mentioned. Do you possibly know who was there?"

Raitoningu shook his head. "Okami said that a puppet and a birdie saved them. I don't understand what they meant but I'm thinking that's the description of their saviors."

The Hokage nodded once more while mulling over the recent information. 'Teach them to defend themselves so they may never be hurt again.'

"You have till they are 12. The day they turn twelve is the day they must return to Konoha to take the chunnin exams. I will provide their headbands for being gennin but you must properly train them." The Hokage nodded after a moment of thinking.

"I thank you Hokage. You will not be disappointed." Raitoningu bowed before disappearing to collect the last of his family. The Hokage looked around the clearing that they had landed in to talk.

There was a lone egg nest in a thick branch. Egg shells were scattered around the trunk of the tree indicating the baby birds have been born.

'New lives were reborn today. Maybe some hope will blossom as well.'

* * *

New Story from Wattpad! I'll be uploading the other one soon! Enjoy!

Later,

~Yoshi


	2. The Years That Have Passed

**~ seven years later~**

"Hey I told you to leave him alone!" Naruto shouted pointing to the sand ninja wearing all black. The partner, who was female, stood waiting with what appeared to be a black box strapped to her back. She had a mild look of boredom on her face. Her eyes were closed tightly refusing to look at her partner.

"Kankuro. We're gonna get in trouble." The blonde kunoichi murmured as Konohamaru kept yelling to be put down. The ninja now known as Kankuro only shook the kid he was holding even harder.

"Temari. We're here early. He's not here. Let me just have some fun will yah?" Kankuro chuckled holding Konoharamu higher off the ground.

"Let him go!" Naruto yelled before going through hand signals for his Bunshin no Jutsu. Before he could complete his last hand signal, multiple things simultaneously happened.

First was a hand gripped naruto's stopping him from completing the jutsu. Surprised, everyone turned to see two girls standing next to Naruto. The smaller of the two was clutching Naruto's hand.

Next a black wolf with a white tip tail dove for Kankuro's arm. It had a dark blue circle on the forehead that dipped down into a line on its snout. Two separate blue lines dipped underneath the icy white eyes creating the effect that it had cried.

A white wolf with a black tip tail dove to catch Konohamaru. It, like the black wolf, had markings on the face in red. It's black eyes crinkled as it proudly held Konohamaru in it's mouth.

"Kankuro. I can't believe you submitted to fighting with little kids." A smooth voice murmured as the white wolf trotted to the two new comers standing beside Naruto

The taller of the two was the one who bent down to take Konohamaru from the wolfs mouth. Placing him steady on the floor, she stood up slowly letting the other ninjas get a good look at her.

She was wearing a short, sleeveless, black kimono that stopped above mid thigh and had a hood attached. It had blue trimmings with a white and blue cloths wrapped around her stomach. On the lower left of her Kimono was a bright blue kanji for blinded. Two belts wrapped around the blue and white cloths holding up a huge metal ring on her back. The design was slightly covered by her hood and packs. She wore meshnet shorts and had medical wrappings on her left thigh. Knee high ninja shoes had metal plating that went slightly past her knee to protect them. Both thighs held a pouch while a pack hung from her shoulder.

Her short black hair flipped out creating the effect that her hair defied gravity. Blood red lips smirked slightly as the young girl faced team seven. The one thing that caught everyone's attention though was her Konoha hitai-ate over her eyes with bandages. A second hitai-ate on her left upper arm showed she also belonged to Suna.

The girl smiled and turned to her companion who was holding onto Naruto's hand.

The second girl had mid-back, curly magenta hair that was pulled into a ponytail wrapping. Unlike her partner, her eyes were uncovered to reveal they were a dark blue. Her Konoha hitai-ate, however, was placed over her mouth while the Suna hitai-ate was on her upper right arm.

"Hey Imoto. Are they staring?" The first girl asked. Nudging her hand, the white wolf yipped once before trotting to stand in front of the second girl. The black wolf immediately let go of Kankuro's arm and stood proudly in front of the taller of the two girls.

The girl they knew now as the younger sibling, turned to face Team 7. Her ninja attire consisted of a white, sleeveless kimono shirt that was tied shut with a single red obi, a pair a black biker shorts with white wrappings went down to her knees, and ankle high ninja boots. On the lower right of her kimono, in a bloody red, was the kanji for silenced. Her speciality was in a katana strapped to her hip.

"Twins? Where have you been? Gaara went crazy when he heard you left suddenly without telling us!" Temari ran forward to hug the girl she cried out to. The younger sister pushed Naruto's hand away before going to stand by her older sister.

"As a ninja of Konoha who swore to protect this village, I must ask for identification from you sand nin and you two new comers are here." Sasuke grumbled walking in front of his own group.

"The land of fire and the land of wind may be allies now but no ninja can enter each other's villages without permission. You'll have to state your reasons as well." Sakura stood proudly behind Sasuke. Inside though she was having a mental breakdown.

Turning around, the older sister walked a few steps till she was nose to nose with him. Taking a deep breath, she smirked and took one step back.

"Our names aren't important. As for your second question, we're here for chunnin exams. These guys are as well." The older sibling spoke clearly before she held out her hand towards Sakura to shake.

Sakura was weary of the hand but grasped it softly. The girl pulled her close as soon as she had a grip on Sakura's hand. Like Sasuke, she took a big whiff of Sakura then walked back.

"Chunnin exams? What's that?" Naruto exclaimed coming to stand in front of his teammates.

Sakura grumbled and punched Naruto's head. As she began lecturing Naruto about the chunnin exams, Sasuke began moving forward to talk to the younger sister. Although the sand siblings were talking animatedly to her, she was not responding but had a look that she was paying attention at least.

Kankuro had stopped mid sentence to glare at the approaching Uchiha.

"You. Why won't you speak?" The young Uchiha questioned. His arm began outstretching towards her shoulder.

A black rock whizzed past everyone to hit Sasuke on the hand. Hissing in pain, Sasuke turned to see another sand ninja hanging upside down. His floppy red hair showed a kanji for love on his forehead.

"Lay off her. She doesn't have to answer." The redhead grumbled before disappearing in a flurry of sand. He reappeared a moment later next to the younger sister. Sasuke stepped back but didn't let his glare falter.

"Gaara-kun!" That was the only warning for Gaara to prepare himself as the older sibling threw herself into his arms. The older girl burrowed her head into his neck causing Gaara to purr appreciatively at her action. Gaara transported both of them, as well as her black wolfnin, out of the clearing. The younger sibling shook her head as she dug through her pack.

Pulling out a scroll, She wrote something in it, tossed it towards team seven and waved goodbye as she and the sand siblings began walking away. The white wolfnin barked once before taking off running after his mistress.

Sakura was the one to catch the scroll. She laughed at what was written down.

_/Naruto has a strong ramen smell, not hard to forget, so we don't need a whiff. See you in the chunnin exams possibly. B&S/_

"What do they mean they don't need a whiff?" Naruto screeched before clawing at his attire to see if there was indeed a ramen smell. Sakura laughed even harder at Naruto's actions.

Sasuke ignored his teammates foolish actions and looked over the note again. 'B&S? Where have I heard that? Maybe Itachi has an idea.'

"Come on guys. Kaa-San said that she's making rice balls & ramen today for lunch." Sasuke called back to his team before taking off on the roofs. Sakura and Naruto had frozen at the mention of Mikoto's food and quickly took after Sasuke.

"No fair! You have a head start Teme!" Naruto called after his raven haired teammate.

* * *

Yay update! Tell me how you think it's going and don't be afraid to tell me what you don't or do like! ^_^

Later,  
~Yoshi


End file.
